While technologies for storing, manipulating, and printing photographic images have changed over time, the desire to capture and retain memories using photographic images has remained largely unchanged. Traditional photographic printing methods provided photographs printed on paper or paper-like media. Photographs printed using these methods are typically either framed in a permanent or semi-permanent manner for viewing or are stored in a stacked manner. In some cases, printed photos are arranged into groups where the photographs in the groups are related based on content, an event, or a specific period of time. These groups of photos are sometimes put together in the form of a collage or photo album. The photos in collages and photo albums cannot typically be easily rearranged or reconfigured because the photos are often attached to the arrangement in a semi-permanent manner. Furthermore, even in cases where the photos can be easily removed from a collage or photo album, the paper-like media on which the photo is printed may become worn or damaged due to handling and manipulation.